Knockout
Knockout is one of the New Gods in Darkseid's army of Female Furies until for reasons unknown she defected from Apokolips and fled to Earth. Once there, she found herself in the service of Vandal Savage and soon became Scandal Savage's lover. Biography ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Sometime afterwards, she and Scandal are sent to Gotham City kidnap Professor Pyg just as he's about to fully disfigure Two-Face. Knockout first takes out one of Lazlo's Dollotrons by snapping his neck with her super strength and barges in by punching the door to the operating room taking out a nurse in the process and knocks another one unconscious with a single left hook and then Two-Face when the latter thanks both women from being saved from the mad surgeon just as Scandal press-gangs him to accompany them both to aid "a patient". Knockout is then seen in a bar as told in a story by Steel Maxum, a proxy of Doctor Fate who gets swindled by both her and Scandal to gain access to the Tower of Fate and steal the mystical "Get Out of Hell Free" card, of which a person can bypass Hell seamlessly and go straight to Heaven upon death before the card itself is rendered powerless after being used once. At Scandal's penthouse apartment in Denver, Knockout (in the nude) is relaxing in the Jacuzzi as the former has Pyg held hostage. Scandal tells her to get dressed because her father, "the Caveman", is arriving soon and grabs her towel to dry off saying that Pyg's presence was cramping their style. Knockout walks over to Lazlo and Scandal, throwing her towel on the former to avert his eyes from her naked body as she embraces and gives the latter a passionate kiss on the lips before walking off to their bedroom to change. Knockout later emerges, clad in her Apokoliptian battle armor which she remarks hasn't been worn since she escaped her home planet. She then asks her girlfriend if it's "too Wonder Woman?" with her sword and shield. Knockout and Scandal guard Lazlo until they hear the sound of the elevator ring. Assuming it's room service, she asks Scandal if they call up their guests first. In an instant, they're attacked by the Suicide Squad. Knockout is first disarmed of her sword by Captain Boomerang as Scandal quickly joining the fray with her wrist-mounted Lamentation Blades. Both women nearly lose their balance when Killer Frost freezes the floor and blasts Knockout away with a beam of ice. Once she gains her footing and her shield up, Knockout is blasted into the swimming pool by Deadshot's wrist mounted guns. Deadshot then holds both Knockout and Scandal at gunpoint while the Squad break into their safe to find the card they stole. Just then Vandal Savage shows up in his airship joined by his personal gunmen, much to Knockout and Scandal's relief.As Vandal's men open fire on the Squad, Knockout engages Bronze Tiger for the card and the two duel in the ensuing shootout. She continues fighting Tiger long enough until Vandal orders his men to fire on Knockout instead as she's "expendable" in his objective for the card. In an instant, Knockout is heavily shot in the back by a wall of gunfire until she collapses to the ground and starts to bleed out, the sight of which causes Scandal to attack her father's men in a blind rage. Scandal pleads with Vandal to help Knockout get medical attention, but he demands to get Pyg on board his airship. As Scandal continues to beg for her girlfriend's life, Vandal callously shoots Knockout in the eye at point-blank range, seemingly killing her on the spot to Scandal's horror. After the fight, Knockout is last seen in a hospital, alive but in critical condition with a grieving Scandal at her bedside. Powers and Abilities *New God Physiology *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Seduction *Swordsmanship *Weaponry Paraphernalia *Apokoliptian Battle Armor *Apokoliptian Sword and Shield Relationships *Scandal Savage - Lover. *Vandal Savage - Former ally and attacker; deceased. *Professor Pyg - Hostage; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' (First appearance) - Cissy Jones Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *This is Knockout's first animated debut. *Due to her New God physiology, it is more than likely that Knockout will recover from her encounter with Vandal Savage. Gallery ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno7_1280.png|Scandal and Knockout sharing a kiss. Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_p6ufc3vgPW1rl14rno9_1280.png|Knockout in the hospital under critical condition, but alive, with a grieving Scandal by her side. Category:Superman Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Villains Category:New Gods